I Wish
by leoune51
Summary: Lorsqu'une chanson passe et que Rick Castle pense à se relation avec Beckett avant qu'ils soient en couple... SOng-fic sur les One Directions. Mauvais résumé mais venez lire !


**Coucou les ami(e)s ! Ou plutôt bonsoir ^^**

**Je viens poster ma première song-fic Castle (ma première fic Castle aussi :) !)**

**Je me suis inspirée de la chanson _I Wish_ des One Directions qui caractérise assez bien les pensées de Castle je trouve.**

**Bon je cesse de bavarder et je vous laisse lire !**

**PS : Cette fiction est réalisée sur un coup de tête et assez tard donc je suis désolée si il y a des incohérences ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire remarquer mes erreurs !**

* * *

_**I Wish**_

Castle se promenait dans les couloirs du 12th preccint quand il entendit une douce chanson parvenir à ses oreilles. Il la connaissait, il s'agissait de _I Wish _des One Direction. Sa fille l'avait fait écouter ce groupe tellement de fois que maintenant il connaissait les airs de leurs chansons par coeur. Surtout celle-ci. Il commença à siffloter en se remémorant les différents souvenirs qu'il avait eu avec sa muse.

_Na na na na na_

_Na na na na na_

_He takes your hand_

_(Il prend ta main)_

_I die a little_

_(Je meurs un peu plus)_

_I watch your eyes_

_(Je regarde tes yeux)_

_And I'm in riddles_

_(Et je suis perdu)_

_Why can't you look at me like that ?_

_(Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me regarde comme ça ?)_

Il se souvenait du temps où Beckett, sa muse, sortait encore avec « Motorcycle boy ». Le mal que ça lui faisait lorsqu'il voyait Josh prendre la main de sa muse, de la femme de sa vie. Il mourrait à petit feu dès qu'il les voyait ensemble. Mais quand il regardait sa muse dans les yeux, ses émotions restaient une énigme qui ne pourrait se résoudre qu'avec le temps. Il était attiré par ses yeux foncés. Et surtout par son regard intense.

_When you walk by_

_(Quand tu marches près de moi)_

_I try to say it_

_(J'essaie de le dire)_

_But then I freeze_

_(Mais je me fige)_

_And never do it_

_(Ne le fais pas)_

_My tongue gets tied_

_(Ma gorge se serre)_

_The words gets trapped_

_(Les mots ne sortent pas)_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_(J'entends les battement de mon coeur accélérer) _

_whenever I'm near you_

_(Quand je suis près de toi)_

Quand il la voyait se lever pour se faire un café, il la suivait et essayait de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'avait jamais eu le cran. Il se stoppait en pleine phrase a cause de sa proximité avec la femme qu'il chérissait depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'arrivait plus à aligner un seul mot lorsqu'ils flirtaient ensemble de manière anodine mais qui ne trompait personne. Il bafouillait et le maître des mots perdait les siens lorsqu'il était proche d'elle. Le bel écrivain sentait son coeur battre beaucoup plus vite dès qu'il se noyait dans les beaux yeux de la jeune lieutenant.

_But I see you with him_

_(Mais je te vois avec lui)_

_Slow dancing_

_(Dancer lentement)_

_Tearing me apart_

_(Ca me déchire)_

_Cos' you don't see_

_(Parce que tu ne vois pas)_

Lorsque l'écrivain avait vu sa muse s'éloigner en direction de Collin Hunt dans sa belle robe bustier noir, son coeur avait raté un battement. Ils avaient dansé ensemble et pour lui, le fait que ce Hunt l'avait touché rendait cette pensée insupportable. Cela le déchirait parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

_Whenever you kiss him_

_(Que quand tu l'embrasses)_

_I'm breaking,_

_(Je me brise)_

_Oh, How I wish that was me_

_(Oh comme je souhaiterai que ce soit moi)_

Lorsque sa muse embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le coeur de notre écrivain se brisait petit à petit. Il espérait tellement qu'un jour où l'autre ce serait lui à la place de tous ces hommes qui ne méritaient pas sa muse.

_He looks at you_

_(Il te regarde)_

_The way that I would_

_(Comme je le ferai)_

_Does all the things_

_(Il fait toutes les choses)_

_I know that I could_

_(Je sais que je pourrais)_

_If only time could just turn back_

_(Si seulement le temps pouvait remonter en arrière)_

_Cos' I 've got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you_

_(Parce que j'ai troi petits mots que j'ai toujours voulu te dire)_

Quand Josh la regardait, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait de spécial alors que lui la regardait de la même façon, peut être même plus amoureusement. Le motorcycle boy de sa muse faisait beaucoup moins de choses que l'écrivain, et pourtant elle restait avec Josh. Il savait qu'il la valait largement et pourtant s'il pouvait remonter le temps pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait avant qu'elle ne se mette en couple, il le ferait ! Oui il lui dirait ces trois mots : «I love you !».

With my hands on your waist

(Avec mes mains sur ta taille)

While we dance in the moonlight

(Au moment où nous dansons dans la lumière de la lune)

I wish it was me that you'll call later on

(Je souhaiterai que ce soit moi que tu appelleras plus tard)

Cos you wanna say goodnight

(Parce que tu as envie de dire « Bonne nuit »)

Il a tellement envie de la prendre par les hanches, poser ses mains sur sa taille pour l'emmener danser avec lui au clair de lune, pour qu'ils puissent admirer les étoiles. Il aimerait qu'elle l'appelle à chaque fois qu'elle est triste et pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Il finit de siffloter la chanson tout doucement lorsqu'il aperçut Beckett se diriger vers lui. Il lui chanta le dernier refrain. Pour qu'elle comprenne combien il était malheureux lorsqu'il la voyait avec un autre homme. Et lui murmura la dernière phrase de la chanson dans le creux de l'oreille.

_Oh, How I wish that was me..._

Castle les larmes aux yeux regarda Beckett dans les siens et lui murmura les trois mots qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire :

Je t'aime !

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, merci de m'avoir lu et laissez un petit commentaire avec le bouton juste en dessous de la fiction nommé "Review" ! Ça me permettra d'avancer et de me rendre compte de mes erreurs ! Merci encore et à la prochaine ! **


End file.
